


You're All The Reason I Need To Know That Life Is Good

by loveleedstolarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleedstolarry/pseuds/loveleedstolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://icantevennnn.tumblr.com/post/46620267300/larryspubes-ziallic-everyone-keeps-saying">(based off the bottom picture in the suit)</a>; Louis is some rich CEO or a modeling agent or whatever idc some sort of businessman, and Harry is his really slutty cockslut boyfriend of like 3 years, and Louis comes home after a crappy day and fucks Harry all night. At first it starts out just pleasing himself, but then he just focuses on pleasing Harry. Riding including plz, and try to make it long-ish? x</p><p>ps- there is a five year age difference difference between Harry (20) and Louis (25)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All The Reason I Need To Know That Life Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by [her](http://thislostcause.tumblr.com/).
> 
> It's 2:48 am, so happy easter or happy weekend. whichever one fancies you. obviously, this smut was written late at night/early in the morning. and editing later because it's what i also do xx

➜ [Read on Tumblr](http://ithinkhesalwaysbrave.tumblr.com/post/46742714432/you-re-all-the-reason-i-to-know-that-life-is-good)

+

“Get out.” Louis let the door slam none too gently to emphasize his point.

Harry groaned as Zayn pulled off with a slurp. “Lou- seriously, I was in the middle of something.”

Louis paid him no mind though as he walked to his fridge. “Zayn, if your ass is not out the door by the time I find this bottle of whatever alcohol I’m looking for then I’m going to fire your ass from a canon.”

“Nice to see you too, Louis,” Zayn said, but started pulling on his shirt quickly.

“Out.”

Zayn left with a two finger salute that Louis didn’t see and let the door shut much more quietly than Louis had. It wasn’t long before Louis felt a set of large hands on his hips. When he straightened up, he immediately felt his back press against a broad chest.

“Bad day?” Harry murmured, resting his chin in the dip of Louis' shoulder.

“Terrible,” Louis muttered.

“Well,” Harry said, plucking the bottle out of Louis' hands. Taking a generous gulp, he headed to the bedroom. “I think I can fix that.”

Louis' dick twitched. “Why’d you put your pants back on?” he asked with a frown.

Harry turned his head long enough to wink. “Figured you’d want to yank them off yourself.” When he made it a couple more steps without hearing footsteps behind him, he turned around only to find Louis had stripped himself of his pants, underwear and socks. So he was standing there, half hard with his unbuttoned suit coat and loosened tie. “Fuck,” Harry muttered. “Are you coming or not?”

Louis just smirked. “Don’t I always?”

+

He was doing this blind.

With his mouth occupied with Louis' neck, his face was consequently nestled comfortably in the hollow of his shoulder. His fingers however were swiftly unbuttoning the white dress shirt that was currently keeping them from being completely chest to chest. Halfway through the task, he got bored and ducked down to kiss at whatever he could reach. His hand came up to pull at the material, trying to get more skin uncovered.

“Sorry,” he murmured against Louis' chest when he heard a tear.

“That- was an expensive shirt,” Louis breathed out.

Harry bit at Louis' nipple to compensate.

Half-unbuttoned shirt completely forgotten about, Harry slid his hands in between the suit and the shirt, pushing it off Louis' shoulders in a flourish. He let Louis throw it somewhere other than the floor and went back to peppering Louis' chest with kisses.

He hissed in shock and slight pain when Louis’ hand abruptly found his hair and yanked at it, pulling him up. “Sorry,” Louis said in a very non-apologetic tone before crashing their lips together. Not even waiting for Harry’s consent- not that Harry wouldn’t have given it- Louis licked his way into every crevice of Harry’s mouth. He counted Harry’s teeth with his tongue and bit at his lips.

Loosening the tie enough for him to slip up and off of Louis' head, Harry was about to toss it when Louis suddenly took it back and slipped it over _his_ head. With a sharp tug, he pulled on the end, making Harry almost stumble into him. Sliding the knot up till it was almost uncomfortably tight around his neck, Louis pulled down. Harry moaned as his lips met Louis'. He felt how tight the tie was around his neck when he finally pulled back and he could hear himself as he swallowed thickly. Using his hold on the top of the tie and a hand to Harry’s lower abs, Louis maneuvered them quickly backwards until the back of Harry’s knees hit the bed. Louis was careful to let go of the tie before Harry fell, not wanting to accidentally choke his boyfriend to death.

Sinking down to his knees, Louis made quick work of Harry's still unbuttoned jeans and licked a fat stripe up the underside of Harry’s now hard cock. Leaving a light kiss at the tip, he made sure his gaze was coming from under his eyelashes when he looked at Harry. “Do you want me to suck you?” he asked, voice low and eyes wide.

Harry almost choked. “Y-yes.”

Louis moved his mouth towards the head of Harry’s dick, breathing hotly onto it before nosing at it. “Too bad.”

Harry groaned.

“Budge up,” Louis ordered.

Body quivering, Harry managed to shuffle further up the bed, letting out a frustrated groan when his head hit the pillows. Quickly crawling up in between Harry’s splayed legs, Louis made sure to drop kisses as he made his up to Harry’s ear. Biting at it gently, Louis whispered, “Did you really think I’d suck you off.”

Harry smirked ruefully, eyes closed. “One can only dream.”

Louis made a thoughtful noise and when Harry opened his eyes he was face to dick with Louis’… well, _dick_. Not sure if it was habitual or instinctual, Harry found himself licking his lips. He’s almost positive he would have started drooling.

“Ah-ah,” Louis reprimanded and Harry almost groaned in frustration. Actually, he did. Louis was being a fucking tease today. Hands gripping the headboard, Louis moved himself so his hard cock was dragging slowly around Harry’s full lips. The curly haired boy bit down on his lip extra hard to restrain himself.

“Look at you,” Louis whispered, seemingly awestruck. “You want it so bad.”

Harry managed a jerky nod, chin nudging against Louis’ hardness. Again, he licked his lips, the tongue of it grazing the head of Louis' dick. They both shuddered.

“How much do you want it, Harry?” Louis demanded.

“So, so, so bad,” Harry answers quickly. His hands move up to Louis’ hips, resisting the urge to pull him down to him. “Want you so bad. So, so, so bad.”

Harry had completely forgotten about the tie around his neck until Louis was suddenly reaching down and tugging at it. his lips were now pressed firmly against the underside of Louis' dick. He couldn’t help the whine that slipped up his throat and past his teeth.

“What were you doing with Zayn earlier?”

And okay, even if Harry could comprehend what Louis was asking, he was in no position to actually answer.

Wrapping the tie around his hand loosely, Louis tugged it a bit more. Harry breathed through his nose as best as he could.

“Did he fuck you?”

Bewildered, Harry shook his head as best he could.

“Why not, Harry? I’m sure he wanted to.”

Turning his head slightly so his mouth was away from Louis’ dick, he let out a shaky breath. “He did.”

“And why didn’t you let him fuck you, Harry?”

Widening his eyes the way he knew Louis liked, Harry said, “You know I’m yours.”

The only indication that Louis had heard him was the little tug at the corner of his lips. “Zayn looked like he was good at giving head,” Louis said, nonchalant. “I should ask him if he’d want to suck mine sometime.”

Harry shook his head furiously. His fingers dug into Louis’ hips a little tighter. It wasn’t spoken aloud but they both knew what Harry meant. _Mine_.

Trailing a light finger down the side of Harry’s cheek, Louis asked sweetly, “Why was Zayn giving you head?”

“I get horny when you’re gone, Lou,” Harry replied. He really wished Louis would move his dick away. But at the same time he didn’t.

“Why didn’t you _wait_ then, Harry?”

“I-I tried, Louis, I did. But I started thinking of you a-and it wouldn’t go away,” Harry whimpered. “I really did try, Lou.”

“Well, you didn’t try hard enough since I walked in to find _your_ dick in _his_ mouth.”

Harry whined. “I’m sorry! Really, really, really sorry. I-I just,” Harry cut off when Louis started letting his dick creep closer to his lips. “Please, Lou. I-I need-”

“What do you need, love?”

Letting his gaze flit back up to Louis’ eyes which were dark with lust, Harry breathed in a shaky breath. “You. I need you.”

Louis smirked. “Then suck,” he commanded.

Not needing to be asked twice, Harry promptly wrapped his lips around Louis, taking as much of him in as he could in one go. He gagged a little but he quickly adjusted and soon Louis was hitting the back of his throat. Louis pulled back so Harry could breathe for a moment. Once he started licking at Louis’ swollen cock, Louis yanked on the tie, causing Harry to have to arc his neck up.

“Open,” Louis said.

Quickly preparing himself, Harry breathed quickly and then obliged. Both hands back on the headboard, Louis slowly slid himself deep into Harry’s mouth. He moved slow at first, but when Harry’s hands slid themselves up to squeeze at Louis’ bum, he picked up a bit more speed.

It was a delicate thing they did. Whenever Louis fucked Harry’s mouth like this. Louis set the pace but let Harry set the restrictions. He wasn’t trying to fucking suffocate his boyfriend after all. It worked for them, and soon Louis was rhythmically fucking in and out of Harry’s mouth with Harry moaning in pleasure.

Feeling like he was getting dangerously close, Louis pulled hastily out of Harry’s mouth, a string of spit connecting them. Louis shuffled down Harry’s body, making sure to let his ass hit Harry’s hard cock on the way. Louis detoured to kiss at Harry’s mouth, cleaning up the bit of spit that had escaped.

Harry’s eyes were closed and Louis allowed himself to sweep a sweaty curly off his forehead. “Up for ride?” he asked.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled widely. “I’m always up for you,” he said cheekily.

Louis chuckled, already feeling the stress of the day slipping away. He leaned down to kiss Harry’s wet, swollen lips before rolling over, dragging Harry with him. “Condom?” he asked, conversationally.

Harry shook his head, letting his nails drag lightly down Louis' chest and over his nipples. “I just want you _in_ me already,” he complained.

Louis harrumphed. “With an attitude like that, we can just stop right here.”

Harry pawed at Louis' waist. “No, no, no, I’m sorry. I’ll be good, swear.”

Louis didn’t say anything; he just grabbed the base of his cock. Harry took it as his sign to start positioning himself over the head.

“Wait,” Louis said, just as the head of him was nudging against Harry’s hole. Harry tilted his head, curious. “You sure you’re okay to do this?” When Harry just looked confused- it’s not like he hadn’t ridden Louis before- Louis added. “It’s just that- spit doesn’t go that far, Haz. I could get lube.”

Harry smiled and just shook his head. “I’m good.” To emphasize his point, he lowered himself down a couple inches. Louis groaned and held himself back from thrusting up into Harry before the younger boy was ready. After Harry was fully seated on Louis, he it took another minute before he was whispering an okay.

“You sure?” Louis asked, despite his desperate need to be thrusting into Harry right about now.

Harry nodded. “Yeah.” Looking down at Louis, he gave a devilish smile. “Do your worst.”

Immediately, Louis shoved up into Harry, hitting his prostate the first time. Harry groaned and the hand that was laying on Louis’ chest curled into a tight fist. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned.

“Working on it,” Louis replied.

“Shut up,” Harry snapped.

Louis relaxed for a second before shoving up again, hitting the same spot. “Why don’t you?”

Before Harry could respond though, Louis was picking up a rhythm and speed and all words except ‘ _fuck_ ’ and ‘ _Louis_ ’ flew out of his head.

When it looked Harry was tiring, Louis pushed himself upwards and wrapped his hand around the tie. Tugging on it, Harry lost whatever concentration he had deluded himself into thinking he had. “You little sh-”

But Harry was cut off from that insult when Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s. He wrapped an arm Harry’s neck, now supporting most of his weight on his right arm. This caused his whole body to shift a tad so he hit Harry with a new angle.

Harry would have leaned back in order to moan but Louis still had a grip on the fucking tie around his neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered in between kisses. He ducked down to bite at Louis' collarbones and lick a stripe up Louis’ neck. He tasted faintly of cologne, but mostly of sweat, salt, and _Louis_.

“I love you,” he murmured against Louis' neck. “I love you so much.”

Louis would have responded in like if he wasn’t too busy coming with a gasp and shaky little breaths. Quickly wrapping a hand around Harry’s very neglected cock, it only took a few sharp tugs before he was spilling onto Louis’ stomach, some getting on the tie as well.

Catching his breath, Louis swirled two fingers around in the white ribbons of Harry before trailing them along the curly haired boy’s lips. Panting, Harry kitten licked at them before taking them into his mouth.

Using his other hand to run his fingers through Harry’s sweaty curls, Louis petted at it fondly. “I love you, too, Hazza.”

Harry smiled a small smile before ducking down to clean Louis’ stomach off with his tongue. Louis let his hand drift down so it was cupping Harry’s cheek.

 _I love you so much_.

+

“So,” Harry said, dropping a kiss to Louis' bicep. “Are you going to tell me what had you all agitated that you kicked our lovely Zayn out?”  
Louis turned his head so he could look at Harry.

Harry. His model. His beautiful, flawless, _young_ model.

Louis sighed and Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “Lou?”

The older boy shifted so he was laying on his side, facing Harry. “It was really a combination of things, to be honest.”

“Like?” Harry prompted.

Louis sighed again. “I don’t know. Bad meetings, annoying people, being surrounded by young, beautiful, flawless, thin people- like you and Zayn- Christ, _Zayn_ , with his stupid quaff and smolder and _tattoos_.”

“Hey, Louis, what’s gotten into you?” Harry asked, bewildered. He shuffled over, pressing himself closer. “You are all of those things, and for chrissake, you have tattoos also and your hair is gorgeous,” Harry reprimanded as he ran a hand through Louis’ soft hair.

Louis groaned. “No, it is completely average and _boring_ ,” Louis shuddered at the thought. “It’s not crazy attractive like yours or as high as Zayn’s. It’s just so completely ordinary.

“What’s up with the comparisons to Zayn anyway?”

Louis shrugged, feeling tired and sad. “I don’t know, you’ve been hanging out with him a lot nowadays whenever I’m away at a meeting, or something.”

“We’re just friends, Lou,” Harry reassured.

“Yeah, but he gives you head,” Louis argued pathetically.

“A lot of people give me head,” Harry argued back.

“I’m well aware, thank you,” Louis snapped, more harshly than he meant.

“You know, Lou,” Harry began warily. “Just say the word, and I’ll stop.”

Louis sighed, getting frustrated. “That’s the point though, I don’t want you to stop.”

“Then why-”

“You shouldn’t have to stop getting blowjobs from friends on account of me. You shouldn’t have to worry about me whenever you’re out with friends. You have every right to go out, have fun, be _young_.”

“That’s what this is about?” Harry asked, bewildered. He knew age was always a touchy subject for Louis- which was ridiculous because he was not _old_ \- but he wasn’t aware of how sensitive Louis seemed to be about it. Until now, apparently. “Jesus, Louis, you’re only twenty-five.”

“Ugh, so close to thirty,” Louis groaned. “And then you’ll still be in your twenties while I’m in a rocking chair with glasses and reading a book to our cat. And you’ll be out partying and being twenty-five, and-”

Harry kissed him. He couldn’t help it. Louis was just being so adorably worried and fretful. “First of all,” he said in between kisses. “We don’t own a rocking chair or a cat.” He kissed him again. “And I happen to _love_ your glasses and would gladly fuck you in them if I wasn’t afraid they’d fall off and break.”

Louis sighed.

“And besides,” Harry continued. “I happen to love our age difference.”

“Oh?”

Harry nodded. “Five is a very important number to me.”

“Do tell,” Louis prompted.

“It’s the age I was when I first met you. You had been coloring,” Harry chuckled. “Fashion designer already.”

Louis smiled at the memory.

“Five o’clock was the time you picked me up for our first date in high school. Five is the number of awards you’ve gotten for designs that your models have worn. It’s the number of times I’ve had to call the fire department after you set fire to the kitchen.”

“All accidents,” Louis protests.

“Five is also the number of times I asked you out before you finally said yes.”

“I was a stubborn teen.”

Harry nodded. “Worth every rejection though.”

Louis tried and failed not to blush at that. “Sorry about that,” he muttered.

Harry chuckled. “Five is also currently the number of years we’ve been together. Although, I’m expecting that to change.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm. May 5th would also mark the day of our anniversary, if my memory is as flawless as it always is.”

“You’re very modest, post-coital,” Louis remarked.

“It’s also the number of cats I plan on coercing you into letting us keep,” Harry said proudly.

“Fuck you, one will be enough.”

“Four!”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Fine.”

Harry actually fucking _clapped_ at that and Louis couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Okay, so maybe five isn’t such a bad number,” he allowed.

Harry just snuggled in closer and closed his eyes. “Best number ever,” he murmured.

Louis hugged him close and wondered how he got so lucky. The last thought that went through his head before he fell asleep was maybe the number five really was lucky. He also vowed not to let Harry push him into letting them get three cats.

Then again, knowing Harry and his own disability at saying no to him, Louis thinks they’ll most definitely end up with five.


End file.
